1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automobile equipped with a drive motor, and particularly to an automobile equipped with a motor, a first battery, a second battery, a first boosting converter, and a second boosting converter.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, as this type of automobile, an automobile configured to include an engine and a motor for driving, and a battery that exchanges power with the motor and to control the engine and the motor such that switching is made among a first charge depleting (CD) mode, a second CD mode, and a charge sustaining (CS) mode and driving is performed is suggested (for example, refer to International Publication WO2013/121574). Here, the first CD mode and the second CD mode are modes in which priority is given to EV driving out of EV driving and the HV driving as compared to the CS mode. The EV driving is driving not accompanied by the operation of the engine, and the HV driving is driving accompanied by the operation of the engine. The second CD mode is a mode in which the EV driving is sustained as compared to the first CD mode (a starting threshold value of the engine with respect to a required power is made large), and an upper limit value of driving power during the EV driving is made small.